


sometimes

by tainted-destinies (khrysallis)



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/tainted-destinies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, loving someone entails great sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes

Sometimes, when they’re at the diner, Magnus would catch Alec zoning out of their conversation, only to find him staring blankly at the couple who are seated across the table from them, mouths pressed close against ears as they whisper their words to each other, as though much too precious to be heard by others around them. 

It’s not as though Magnus doesn’t know this; Alec had been in love with Jace even before Magnus had met him, and he acknowledges that. It’s why Magnus had been overjoyed when Alec finally gave Magnus the time of his day, thinking that he had finally, _finally_ won that battle to Alec’s heart. 

Sometimes, when Magnus sees the longing intermixed with jealousy in Alec’s eyes when he looks at Jace and Clary, Magnus doesn’t exactly know if Alec had really gotten over his feelings for Jace at all.

 

 

Sometimes, Isabelle would catch _Magnus_ staring at Alec who’s staring at Jace and Clary, and she’d forget all of her manners, sending a scathing look in Magnus’s direction before walking purposefully towards Magnus, whispering a harsh, “For a warlock who has spent such a long time walking upon the earth, you’re pretty stupid for falling for my stupid brother.”

Sometimes, Magnus is inclined to agree, but all it takes is one look of Alec’s blue eyes for him to forget everything Isabelle has told him, and for Magnus to fall to his knees all over again.

 

 

Sometimes, Alec would show up at Magnus’s doorstep unannounced, and Magnus would be overjoyed by the momentary delusion that maybe, _maybe_ Alec’s finally starting to let his memories of Jace go, until Alec looks up at Magnus with his stunning blue eyes and Magnus catches the shattered pieces of his soul behind them, and he just _knows_ that Alec’s drowning in his recollections once again. Alec has never visited Magnus on his own accord, after all, and would only show up when he’s running away from his _parabatai_. 

He doesn’t stop Alec from surging up to him and wrapping his heavily-runed arms around Magnus’s neck, however, willingly accepting the way Alec presses his lips that’s been stained with the saltiness of his tears against Magnus’s own chapped ones. He even indulges Alec by not asking questions, even though he’s brimming with curiosity and the anger that his beloved Alec is hurt once again, because Alec never does admit to these things, never acknowledges that some part of his heart craves for Jace Wayland’s companionship still. 

Magnus _knows_ , yet he doesn’t call Alec out on it, allows the younger man to use him to his heart’s content. If Alec finds that Magnus can help him forget about Jace Wayland, even for a second, then so be it.

 

 

Sometimes, even when Magnus is mapping the scars on Alec’s body with his lips, tracing others with the tip of his fingers and feeling Alec shudder, pant, _moan_ under him, he would hear Alec calling out, _Jace, please_ , too lost in the throes of passion and lust to suppress his subconscious thoughts. Each word is akin to the sharp edge of a Seraph blade cutting through his skin, but Magnus bites those thoughts back and focuses on pleasing the man lying beneath him on the bed, pushing and pulling until they both tumble off the edge of reason. 

Sometimes, just _sometimes_ Magnus would pretend that he was Jace Wayland, if only to hear Alec calling for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea which popped up in my head because I've been watching way too many episodes of Shadowhunters in a day, and my affinity for angst. 
> 
> Will this be a first of my foray into writing for another fandom apart from K-Pop? We'll see.


End file.
